Wristbands, straps, bracelets or other jewelry or apparel worn around the wrist (collectively referred to as wristbands) have become a common way of displaying one's support for or endorsement of a cause or effort. For example, the Livestrong wristband has been worn by many individuals in support of the Lance Armstrong Foundation.
Such wristbands can include slogans, logos, or other content to advertise a particular cause or otherwise display one's support. Many of these wristbands are not adjustable such as the silicone gel wristbands. Even if a wristband is adjustable, the adjustments may not be easily made or may result in other undesirable consequences. Additionally, these wristbands are often comprised of porous material that cannot be decorated with high quality printing.